


Lover

by Salmon_I



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: As he drew closer, though, the familiar tone hit him first. He knew it was Mitsunari, and that the second was a man - but no servant he was familiar with. He should have left it at that, but his curiosity got the best of him. Which was how he found himself peering through a slightly open shoji into one of the castle gardens.





	Lover

It was a secret he came across by accident. One not meant to be known, especially by a vassal still newly employed, even if seemingly very much trusted.

It was a known fact Mitsunari worked late into the night. It was an unhealthy habit, when paired with consistent early mornings. It was a hard way to treat the body, and since coming into his employ he often encouraged him to go to bed early. His suggestions were often met with caustic comments and reproving glares.

He didn't connect the first two events til the third, but in hindsight he could see it clearly.

Late one evening an old servant entered while they were discussing some of the latest reports, and whispered something to Mitsunari. "Is it such an hour already? Very well. I will be there presently."

The servant nodded, and left swiftly. "Is everything alright, my lord?"

An irritated look crossed Mitsunari's face, and he began to clean up his desk. "Is there a reason it shouldn't be so? Really, I can handle my own matters without assistance, Sakon."

"A personal matter then? My apologies, my lord. It is late, though. Please be sure to rest well."

To his surprise, a wryly amused smile had curled Mitsunari's lips. "I assure you, I will sleep well. Now if you're done mothering me, my loyal retainer, you are dismissed."

He did not see Mitsunari the next day, and was informed he was out when asked. The following day he seemed to be in good spirits, and only tutted when asked of his absence. "Really, are you competing with Lady Nene? I thought I hired a warrior, not a nanny."

Once again the wry smile had been present, and he'd been unwilling to push him the wrong way, especially while his mood seemed so good. He'd only laughed off his teasing, and put the matter aside.

 

About a month later, he'd been late in the office with him again, and had gotten up to stretch his legs. He'd noticed the first day he was in Mitsunari's office that the outdoor veranda was one from which you could see who came and went from the castle. He knew it was no accident - Mitsunari had chosen the location for that very reason. As he gazed at the gate below, he was surprised to see a cloaked figure approaching. He couldn't make out even a hint of their features, but their movement was awkward and slow. A crippled leg, perhaps. An old servant was greeting the figure, and from the heights, it seemed the figure was not only a man, but a tall one. "Were you expecting a guest, my lord?"

Mitsunari was at his side a moment later, and as they watched the servant lead the man inside, his expression was distant. "You seem to make me lose track of time, Sakon."

"Of course, I'm a charming guy." He'd joked, offering a grin.

Mitsunari had offered a wry smile and a shake of his head. "Ever joking. I do wonder, Sakon, if you're serious anytime other than the battlefield."

"I assure you, my lord. I am serious as needed."

"Hm."

"If you are expecting a guest, though. I won't detain you. Unless you wish me to attend?"

It wouldn't be unusual, especially if it was a business meeting. Though it was late for such. Information gathering? But to enter the front gate would be strange for a spy. Still, for a personal friend to arrive so late, and so determinedly incognito, was stranger still.

Mitsunari's expression was hard to read it seemed stuck between amusement and something else. "Your presence is not necessary, I assure you. Have a good evening, Sakon."

"You as well, my lord."

 

It was a couple weeks after that incident, that the third occured that tied everything together. Mitsunari kept a rather minimum staff, and with no family or concubines, certain sections of the castle were left empty. He'd taken to walking the empty halls - partly in patrol, but mostly out of curiosity. Mitsunari had informed him he'd be indisposed that evening, but he hadn't considered what that meant. He'd been a bit surprised at the idea of his lord taking a night off, addicted to work as he seemed, however he whole heartedly approved, and had no intention of prying. When he'd heard voices near an unused section of the castle, he'd assumed it was most likely servants. Knowing he couldn't be too cautious, though, he opted to check.

As he drew closer, though, the familiar tone hit him first. He knew it was Mitsunari, and that the second was a man - but no servant he was familiar with. He should have left it at that, but his curiosity got the best of him. Which was how he found himself peering through a slightly open shoji into one of the castle gardens.

Mitsunari caught his eye first, standing in the middle of the garden, dressed in a loosely belted sleeping yukata, and no band holding his hair in place. He didn't think he'd ever seen him look so human; so accessible. Perhaps too accessible, with the v of his collar running low on his chest, displaying an expanse of pale white skin usually carefully covered. It was a pretty alluring sight, all considering, as his body was quite willing to inform him. He firmly told it now was not the time, and his chosen lord definitely not the place, for such things.

"You can imagine what Masanori and Kiyomasa said." Mitsunari drank deeply from the sake cup in his hand. Another surprising sight, as it was well known he was weak to liquor and was careful never to indulge.

"Probably something along the lines of "Mitsunari doesn't belong on the battlefield"."

"That would be Kiyomasa."

"And "Mitsunari is useless on the battlefield"."

"And that was Masanori."

Sakon turned his eyes to the other person talking, and frowned at the sight. A man who had at one time been a warrior sat on the veranda. From his muscular frame, to the scars on his body it was clear. But his right arm was missing from the elbow down, and - though carefully wrapped - the left leg that was resting on a rock was clearly twisted and mangled. His new profession was clear as well, from the open lay of his kimono, and how it was tied in the front.

He recalled the crippled, hooded figure from a few weeks past. Clearly the same man. But, for Mitsunari to buy the service of a male whore? It was a rather shocking idea. Yet to drink in front of a mere informant? That seemed no more plausible.

"You knew they'd say it."

Mitsunari's shoulders slumped. "Haven't I proven my worth yet? On the field as much as off?"

"What does Lord Toyotomi say?"

"My presence is indispensable. He wouldn't even consider leaving me."

"See?"

"I suppose..." He sounded less than convinced.

The man rose to his feet, limping over to him and refilling his cup. "Childhood friends should be supportive. That's the thought?"

"We weren't children... we were already vassals..."

"Friends from youth should be supportive." With clearly practiced dexterity, he held the sake bottle to his body with the stump of his right arm, freeing his left hand. He began to massage Mitsunari's back, and the other slowly relaxed into the touch. "Have you ever talked to them about it?"

"What good would it do?"

The man chuckled. "You might be surprised. Most people actually respond well if you talk to them about such things."

"We'd only end up arguing. It's useless."

"So instead you complain to a dirty whore?"

"Makoto..."

"Only telling the truth."

"Hmph. A lot of lords do. I used to have to sit outside the door when Lord Hideyoshi went to the red light district. Aside from learning more about my Lord's sexual preferences than I ever really wanted to know, I heard his complaints against every general and vassal - even Lord Nobunaga."

"I for one, would have loved to listen in on that."

"It was sometimes quite fascinating. I wonder what what my own men say when they go. Sakon is about as bad with the red light district as my lord. Sometimes I'm tempted to follow him down and rent the next room. Find out what he really thinks of me."

Sakon wondered how many vassals he'd done that to. Sly, his lord, but clumsy in personal relations. Sure, liquor loosened lips, but sometimes the wrong way. Trivial complaints came out as well as important ones and it was just like the younger man to take them all seriously if overheard.

"If he's so lusty a man, probably along the lines of - my lord's so desirable, I'd jump into bed with him if he asked."

"You!" Shrugging off his hand, Mitsunari turned to whack him soundly on the shoulder. His face was flushed red in embarrassment. "Not even close! Or didn't you hear me say he was a womanizer?"

His lord clearly thought he was far more discerning about lover's gender than he actually was. If meeting under other circumstances, he probably would have gladly seduced him. It was out of the question, now that they were lord and vassal, and he'd certainly never said it to anyone, let alone the whores he visited. The thought was there, though, in the back of his mind. Carefully guarded. Had this 'Makoto' seen them interact, and discerned something? Or perhaps heard of their interactions and guessed? Or was he just saying it in jest?

"Hey, if lusty-"

"Do not dare say I'm pretty!"

"Well, the body is nice too..." Makoto was laughing.

With a snarl, Mitsunari drank down the sake and stomped over to sit on the veranda. His face was distinctly sulky, and Sakon couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Makoto limped over to refill his cup and sit down beside him, pressing close to his back and resting his lips near his ear. "Shall I say more pleasing words, then? Such as clever." He pressed a kiss just below his ear. "Clever, sly..." More kisses followed, running down the side of Mitsunari's pale neck.

He was sleeping with him then, and as Makoto had called himself a whore, he was paying him to. Yet their interaction seemed almost too familiar. How long had he been carrying on with him?

"Sly, little fox..." The sleeping yukata was pulled off one shoulder, freeing more pale white skin to Makoto's wandering mouth. One dusky red nipple was displayed, and Sakon peeled his eyes away.

He'd already been turned on from the first glance. His desire was fueled higher from the sight of more of his body. Mitsunari moaned, and he decided it was time to be on his way. Makoto's next words froze him, though.

"Are you attracted to Sakon?"

"What?" Mitsunari's tone was about as flummoxed as Sakon felt.

"You speak of him often, since hiring him."

"He's my chief retainer. I'm paying the man half of my own salary."

"A warrior and strategist. Brains and brawn. I think he would appeal to you."

"Makoto..." Mitsunari's sigh was half frustrated, half fond. "Stop trying to find me a lover from among my men."

"You deserve a proper lover. Not a filthy whore."

"I like this filthy whore."

"If only it were true." The tone told him all he needed to know. Makoto was in love with his lord. But did Mitsunari know?

"I do like. And trust."

He knew. It was one of the reasons he trusted him. His lord could be cold sometimes.

"You loved Tsuichun."

"We were children then."

"Youths."

"Children playing an adult game."

"The feelings were true. Tsuichun used to say... I want to make a grumpy person smile everyday. He loved you."

"It was so long ago... I used to wonder if he'd be mad that I served Hideyoshi who served the Oda."

"... Nagamasa attacked. Who can honestly say who is to blame for the death? It's war. We're all guilty."

"My brother said much the same."

"Did your brother ever realize about Tsuichun and you?"

"Not that he ever said."

"I used to worry Tsuichun would be mad at me for touching you. But I think, if I bring you even a little happiness, he'd approve."

"Fool." Mitsunari turned to drag him into a kiss.

First love? Or first lover? Whoever Tsuichun had been, Mitsunari had felt deeply for him. And Makoto knew both him and Mitsunari's brother. A childhood friend turned whore, taken on as a paid lover. A paid lover who was in love with him. His lord sure knew how to complicate things.

Makoto moaned in delight as Mitsunari pulled back, then laid on his lap with a sigh. "I'm thirsty."

"Oh?" There was a familiar note of wry amusement, but under the circumstances it came out far more sultry. Picking up the sake bottle, Mitsunari held it above Makoto's face. The whore opened his mouth, and gulped down the liquid poured into it. "Better?"

"Still thirsty." Makoto's tone was a husky challenge.

Mitsunari smirked before pouring the sake into his own mouth and leaning down to capture Makoto's.

Sakon yanked himself away from the scene, moving silently up the hall so not to be heard. Self delusions were not his speciality. He knew there were embers of jealousy burning him as he stalked back to the more used portion of the castle. He'd have given much to be in Makoto's place.

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of evolved from a few things, from a vague concept I had of Mitsunari's first love (Tsuichan) to the idea of Sakon spotting Mitsunari visiting a whore house while he himself was out on the town. (But then I thought, Mitsunari would be too worried about a scandal if he visited a whore house (especially if his partner was male - which was my plan all along.).) So then Makoto kind of evolved from there into someone he brought in, and being a type of confidant as well. And I couldn't help myself from throwing in some Sakon/Mitsunari - even if it was merely UST. (One of my OTPs...)


End file.
